


no surprises here

by kwritten



Series: my fem-minis [21]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwritten/pseuds/kwritten
Summary: prompt: grown up, badass Dawnie; Seer mojo; Gunn's special axa/n: I didn't look as carefully at the prompt as I should have and ended up writing an epic, angsty fic with like too much death to pass off as being acceptable, so here is a bit of fluffy happiness with established!relationship d/c.((If you are curious, the original, darker piece is: your gods and your heroes))originally published on lj 10.26.14





	

There’s a banner in the lobby of the Hyperion in childish script _Happy Birthday Dawnie!_ when she arrives. Which basically means that her big surprise isn’t really going to be a big surprise after all. Of course, there’s no smiling face to accompany the ridiculous banner, but that was part of the reason why she didn’t tell anyone she was coming. She hates the look on Cordy’s face when she realizes they were all off hunting when she walked in the door.  
  
She can hear the phone ringing in Wesley’s office and rolls her eyes, drops her oversized, Army-issue duffle bag on ground, and goes to answer it. The elderly woman is quite hysterical about her geraniums and she’s still trying to calm her down when Illyria sidles into the room and smiles down at the worn combat boots perched on the desk.  
  
 _Wesley is going to be most displeased,_ she smiles down at Dawn and her disobedient (and muddy) boots. It’s basically a hug coming from Illyria and Dawn smiles back broadly.  
  
Five minutes later the geraniums are no longer possessed by a demon thanks to Dawn’s skills of persuasion (she knows there’s no way her chanting to the infected plant over the phone released any evil but it calmed down an old woman, so hey), just in time to hear a giant crash and an argument in the main room.  
  
Cordy is standing with her hands on her hips as Gunn paces back in forth in front of her, holding a rather ominous looking (and slimy) ax in his hand and waving it around.  
  
 _It was an emergency, I grabbed and ran._  
  
 _Well next time grab your own damn ax._  
  
 _Not everyone has a preference for axes, Gunn._  
  
 _Woman! Everyone should have a weapon preference._  
  
 _It’s just an ax._  
  
 _It’s my lucky ax, okay?_  
  
 _Do you have a lucky sword and a lucky crossbow, too?_  
  
Gunn stopped pacing and stared her down, _OF COURSE._  
  
Dawn pulled herself up onto the counter, _I have a lucky switchblade. I named it and everything._  
  
Gunn nodded and pointed, _See? Dawn knows. A weapon is an important –”_  
  
But Cordelia’s squeal of glee and the ensuing giggling and kissing that commenced drowned out the rest of his final word.  
  
 _You know, it’s hard to surprise your girlfriend when she can see the future_ , Dawn pouts.  
  
 _I’m so glad they’re letting you grow your hair out now._  
  
 _Who is they?_  
  
Cordy shrugs and pulls on a strand that’s hanging down almost to Dawn’s shoulder, _The illusive, military, Riley-shaped ‘they’ I guess._  
  
Dawn rolls her eyes, _I’m not associated with the military anymore. I’m a contracted consultant, remember?_  
  
 _How was the trip?_ Gunn is eager to stop the conversation about hair and learn about the demons Dawn was summoned to hunt down in the Philippines.  
  
 _Hot. Muggy. Rainy. Like boot camp only moist._  
  
 _Did you get ‘em?_  
  
 _Gunn! You can go over tactics later. She just got here. And she’s staying a while. You’re staying for a while, right? Not like last time._  
  
Dawn smiles and plants a kiss on Cordy’s cheek, _The nest is ashes, I’m not really that tired, and I’m not leaving anytime soon._  
  
 _Then you can help me with my research into--_  
  
 _Later Wesley!_ Cordy’s voice is sharp. __First, Dawn is taking a shower and then I’m taking her to dinner and no one is going to bother us until late tomorrow afternoon and then she can coo over your new books.__  
  
Probably Wesley and Gunn start spluttering in the background, but they don’t hear.


End file.
